The invention relates to a method for adjusting a positioning of a longitudinal axis of a barrel of a weapon, wherein an angle of incidence of the barrel can be adjusted by at least one adjusting element, and wherein the barrel is arranged so as to be movable relative to a weapon support in the direction of the longitudinal axis.
The invention additionally relates to a device for firing shells which includes a weapon barrel guided by a weapon support which is positionable with a longitudinal axis relative to the horizontal direction by an adjusting element with an angle of incidence, and wherein the weapon barrel is mounted so as to be movable in the direction of the longitudinal axis by the weapon support.
Such methods and devices relate especially to large-caliber weapons in which a return travel of the weapon barrel relative to the weapon support is possible. The appropriate return travel can take place prior to, during and after a firing of shot and leads to changes of the mechanical system inertia as well as to an imbalance change of the respective weapon relative to the trunnion. Especially the rearward displacement of the center of gravity because of the return travel of the barrel leads to a vertical pivoting movement of the barrel which is counteracted by alignment regulators and stabilization regulators.
The change of the imbalance additionally leads to changes of the momentum or force in the drive train for the weapon positioning. Since the respective drive train only has a limited stiffness, the change of the imbalance leads to a movement of the weapon which negatively affects the stabilization quality as well as the alignment accuracy.
The change of the mechanical inertia additionally results in a change of the dynamic properties of the regulation stretches. Finally, the movement of the barrel also causes a change of the resulting speed due to the law on the preservation of the angular momentum.
The directional regulators used in accordance with the prior art as well as the stabilization regulators react to position deviations and deviations of the rate of rotation of the barrel which are caused by imbalance changes and/or inertia changes.
Consequently, a regulation of the initially occurring regulation deviations takes place, which lead to a regulation error and, thus, to deviations.